elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Match-ups
MLP character match-ups (Request for Libby) Emily: Twilight Sophie: Spike Aira: Pinkie Naida: Fluttershy Farran: AJ Azari: Rainbow Dash Skyra: Rarity Ragana: Queen Chrysalis Cronan: Discord Noctura: Luna Lumia: Celestia Rosalyn: Zecora Tidus: Flash Sira: Sunset Beauty and the Beast character match-ups (Request for Libby) Version 1: Cronan - the beast Skyra - the enchantress Naida - Belle Azari - Lumiere Farran - Cogsworth Emily - Mrs. Potts Sophie - Chip Rosalyn - Gaston (wants Cronan back in this scenario, hunts with arrows) Aira - Lefou Tidus - Belle's father Sira - Belle's mother (who is dead, so Sira never shows up) I imagine a "corrupted" version of Rosalyn (possibly tainted with shadow fountain magic) where she hunts animals with her arrows instead of helping them :( "I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Or maybe Belles' mother could be the living parent instead of the father, then Aira could be Belle's mother since she's the inventor. Then I would put Johnny to fill in for Lefou. Version 2: Cronan - the beast Skyra - the enchantress Naida - Belle Azari - Lumiere Farran - Cogsworth Emily - Mrs. Potts Sophie - Chip Rosalyn - Gaston (wants Cronan back in this scenario, hunts with arrows) Johnny - Lefou Aira - Belle's mother (alive instead of the father) Disney/fairytale character match-ups (Request for Libby) Naida - Snow White Cronan - the evil king Goblins - the seven dwarves Farran - the heroic huntsman of the forest Emily - Dorothy (was trying to get home during "Unite the Magic") Sophie - Alice (went through portal to another realm) Skyra - Fairy Godmother (helped them for the Elvendale Ball). Also Elsa. (has snow powers. Frozen is all about sisterhood and Skyra's sisters are an important part of her life.) Ragana - Maleficent (dragon obsession) Noctura - Cruella (animal abuser!) Lumia - Pocahontas Rosalyn - Merida or Kida Aira - Rapunzel Azari - Tiana or Jasmine Sira - Ariel (likes collecting shiny treasures, wants to be a part of a "different world" since she likes the wind element instead of earth. One day makes a bargain with some voodoo witch to trade elements) If the elves had human hair-colors (Request for Audy) I'd imagine their hair would be similar to the Disney characters that I compared them to. For this, I stuck to natural hair colors, and looked at real statistics to find out which colors were more common than others. Naida - Brown, like Belle Skyra - Pale blond, like Elsa Ragana - Brown, like Maleficent in the live-action version (love that movie btw) Lumia - Black, like Pocahontas Rosalyn - Black, like Jasmine Aira - either long golden blond, or a short brown pixie cut, like Rapunzel Sira - Red, but not as dark as Ariel, it would be more of a copper color (goes with her last name) Cronan - Since he has red eyes, maybe he could have albinism, so his hair would be white, in a "Jack Frost" kind of way (anyone seen Rise of the Guardians?) Farran, Johnny, Noctura, and Azari already have natural colors. Black hair seems more realistic for Azari, but according to research, red hair can occur in any individual across the world. So I think it would still be possible for her to have red hair! Ordinary jobs that the elves would hate (Request for Libby) I think Aira would hate something like filing paperwork. Naida would hate babysitting wild children. Azari I think would hate anything that involves cleaning. Farran I imagine would hate being a waiter, because it would be torture for him to be around food without being able to eat it :P Skyra would be good at being a teacher, but she would hate it. Rosalyn would be a good veterinarian, but she would hate that you have to "put down" some of the animals to put them out of their misery. Ragana would hate being a camp counselor where they sing songs around the campfire eating sweet s'mores. Lumia would be a dog-walker. She would hate anything where she has to work night-shifts. Noctura would prefer night-shifts and hate working during the day. Cronan would hate being a police officer. Tidus would be a good fire-fighter (water powers and all) but he would prefer a calmer job like working in a library. Sira would be a pilot. She would hate working on a farm plowing fields. Johnny obviously likes being a baker. He would hate doing anything else because then he would have to change his last name :D If the characters had a fave animated movie Aira and Farran: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Liska: The Fox and the Hound Naida and Cory: Finding Nemo Azari and Rowan: The Lion King Tidus and Cyclo: How to Train your Dragon Johnny: Ratatouille Cronan: Despicable Me Noctura: Hotel Transylvania Rosalyn: Brave or Atlantis Sira: Tinkerbell Skyra: Up or Frozen Lumia: Zootopia or Secret Life of Pets Ragana: Coraline If the elves had a fave classic novel Aira: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Farran: The Secret Garden Naida: Trumpet of the Swan Azari: Oliver Twist/Anne of Green Gables Skyra: Little Women Tidus: 20 000 Leagues Under the Sea Sira: Treasure Island/Journey to the Center of the Earth Rosalyn: Robin Hood Lumia: The Wind in the Willows/Call of the Wild Ragana: A Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Cronan: The Count of Monte Cristo Noctura: Dracula Warning Warning Warning: the following may contain spoilers for these quizzes. If the characters were animals Emily - a lovable golden retriever Sophie - a playful puppy Aira - a hyper hummingbird Farran - a cheerful chipmunk Naida - a gentle turtle Azari - a couageous lion Ragana - a devious black cat (cats are a symbol of independence) Skyra - a wise snowy owl Sira - an adventurous flying-squirrel Tidus - a patient tortoise or a curious otter Rosalyn - a fierce grizzly bear (bears are a symbol of strength and healing) Lumia - I guess she would be a noble wolf, but I see her as being more of a peaceful deer Cronan - a sneaky snake If the elves had a fave fruit or vegetable Aira: Plums Farran: Carrots Naida: Cucumber Azari: Mango Ragana: Pomegranate Noctura: Blackberry Johnny: Peaches Skyra: Mushrooms Sira: Kiwi Tidus: Dragon Fruit Rosalyn: Cherries Lumia: Golden Delicious Apples Cronan: Pickles What the characters eat for breakfast Emily: Waffles with strawberries Farran: Toast with jam Naida: Organic fruit salad Aira: A donut Azari: Hot cinnamon buns Ragana: All-bran cereal Skyra: Tea and biscuits Sira: A bagel Tidus: Blueberry muffins Rosalyn: Yogurt and berries Lumia: Pancakes with lots of syrup Cronan: Lumpy oatmeal If the characters played an instrument Emily: Guitar Farran: Harp Naida: Violin Aira: Piccolo (Flute) Azari: Saxophone Ragana: hates noise so does not play an instrument Skyra: Piano Sira: Drums Tidus: Harmonica/Bongos Rosalyn: English Horn (Clarinet) Lumia: Tambourine Cronan: Pipe Organ Noctura: Viola Quartzine: Cello Johnny: Tuba/Trombone If the characters were plants Emily: Yellow Rose Farran: Oak Tree Naida: Willow Tree Aira: Puffy white dandelion Azari: Tiger Lily Ragana: Thistle Skyra: White Lily Sira: Climbing Ivy Tidus: Blueberry Bush Rosalyn: Briar Rose Lumia: Sunflower Cronan: Pine Tree Category:Blog posts